bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Cruciferous Vegetable Amplification
The Cruciferous Vegetable Amplification is the second episode of the fourth season of the Big Bang Theory. Plot Summary Sheldon realizes he won't live long enough to download his consciousness into a robot body, and attempts to extend his lifespan. Expanded Plot Sheldon determines that his best estimate for his life expectancy will cause him to miss by only a few years "the singularity ... when man will be able to transfer his consciousness into machines, and achieve immortality". He therefore changes his diet and starts to exercise in hopes of extending his life expectancy. Since the diet of brussel sprouts gives him a bad case of flatulence, and he tumbles on the stairs going down for a jog, Sheldon decides on an alternate plan to extend his life expectancy. Sheldon builds a robotic replication of himself which he calls a "Mobile Virtual Presence Device" that would go through all the hazards of life that Sheldon would otherwise have to experience while he stays behind in a "secure, undisclosed location" (his room). The MVPD has a monitor showing Sheldon's face in real time (or any other image that Sheldon wants to display at that moment), speakers so Sheldon's voice can be heard, and a microphone and camera to allow Sheldon to see and hear in his "secure, undisclosed location" what is happening at the MVPD's location. Sheldon can then react to the situation as if he was present (to the point of enforcing the rule that nobody sits on "his spot" on the sofa). The monitor sits on top of a fixture covered with the exact same clothing that Sheldon is wearing that day. The MVPD has wheels which give it mobility and comes with an override switch so if anybody turns the MVPD off (because they don't want to hear Sheldon talking), Sheldon can override and turn the MVPD back on. The guys dismiss the MVPD as a stunt (Penny calls it "Shelbot") and try to try to convince Sheldon to drop the idea, but Sheldon persists and proceeds to cite Section 74c of the roommate agreement requiring Leonard to assist him (by providing him transportation) "in the event one of roommates becomes a robot". Leonard therefore takes the MVPD to work, and later to Penny's restaurant for dinner. At the restaurant, Sheldon, via his MVPD, spots Steve Wozniak at a nearby table so he sends the MVPD so that he can talk to Wozniak. He tells Wozniak that he has a vintage Apple II to which Wozniak says that if he had the Apple II there he would have signed it. Sheldon then takes his Apple II and rushes out of the apartment, but trips and falls down the stairs as he rushes to the restaurant, breaking the Apple II. Guest Cast * Steve Wozniak as himself Trivia * The title is in reference to Sheldon's change of dinner in the show of "Cruciferous Vegatble Night" Category:The Big Bang Theory episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes